There is a need in the art for a technique and corresponding system, capable of monitoring activity of animal pet, analyzing its activity and providing useful and meaningful behavioral and medical data.
There is a connection between pet movement patterns and its health condition.
A household pet by nature, is not an autonomous being, its movement patterns and the trends in the patterns are heavily affected by external influences, mainly by its owners living conditions and daily occurrences. Movement patterns received from a single sensor on a pet are comprised of inherent and externally affected trends and patterns, thus the output is contaminated and causes false positives and negatives. For example:
Assumption: A sick dog with condition X lowers its movement by 20%
False negative: dog owner is very active, thus—dog moves a lot, thus—no change in dog pattern is detected.
False positive: dog owner is sick, thus—his activity lowers by 20%, thus—the dog's activity lowers accordingly, thus—change in dog pattern detected.
Existing pet condition sensing systems fail to neutralize various external effects which influence the pet's sensed measurements and thus are prone to false positive conclusions.